


Mornings Light

by falln_strs



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Morning Kisses, One Piece Universe, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Reader-Insert, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falln_strs/pseuds/falln_strs
Summary: Mornings aboard the Moby are y/n's favourite time of day.Portgas D. Ace x Reader
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Original Character(s), Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s), Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Mornings Light

Y/N loved mornings on the Moby Dick the most. She enjoyed the way small streams of light would peek through the drawn curtains, casting a myriad of shapes and colours across the room. How quiet it could be without the constant shouting and laughter, the soft lapping of the ocean against the boat threatening to put her back to sleep. 

The fact that she was able to wake every morning, safe and warm in the arms of her lover only added to her adoration. 

Rising with the sun was a habit Y/N had picked up long before she’d joined Whitebeards crew, a habit that whilst not always welcomed was greatly appreciated in moments such as this. 

Shifting onto her side Y/N drew a hand up to push a wisp of black hair behind Ace’s ear, fingers grazing the bottom of his earlobe before moving on to trace a strong cheekbone. Y/N admired the small smattering of freckles dusted over a narrow nose, thin lips and sharp jawline; the boy truly was too pretty for his own good.

The sudden tightening of the lean arm wrapped around her waist breaks her from her observation’s eyebrows arching up in surprise at being caught, a squeak of surprise leaving her lips. “Y/N it’s 5 o’clock in the morning...why are you staring at me?” a giggle breaks free at the disgruntled tone of Ace’s voice one dark orb cracks open to gaze at her lazily. Y/N flashes him a cheeky grin that pulls a small shiver from his body “Ah I’m sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you; I was only admiring the view”. 

Y/N takes great pleasure watching the blush that spreads across her lover’s pale cheeks and neck shifting her body, so she sits in his lap. Ace blinks at the sudden change in position mind still waking up and movements somewhat sluggish. 

She leans over him arms braced above his head, H/L H/C hair creating a curtain around them before leaning down to place a kiss on the tip of his nose. “Am I not allowed to admire the man that I love?” she whispers, shifting to plant kisses down his neck and feeling him swallow thickly at the feeling, his hands move up to grip her ass pushing her body firmly against his own “Y-Y/N..”. 

An unexpected BANG from the outside corridor makes them both jump, small flames breaking out across Ace’s shoulder at the loud noise effectively shattering the charged atmosphere and pulling a sharp laugh of surprise from Y/N. 

Voices sounding like Thatch and Haruta echo across the once silent ship, Marco’s shout of annoyance confirming his status as their chosen target. Moving off the man’s chest Y/N shoots him one last grin placing a kiss on Ace’s cheek and snatching a pair of denim shorts and light blue jumper off the floor, ignoring the grumbles of annoyance from behind her Y/N shoves her feet into a pair of black boots before pulling the door to their room open. 

Mornings aboard the Moby Dick were definitely one her most treasured moments.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Random desire to write something suddenly overtook me so apologies in advance for the rushed work. 
> 
> Repost from my tumblr @falln-strs


End file.
